La cuarta en discordia
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Ella sentía como la despegaban de aquel lugar, como aquella potente voz callaba a las oscuras que le gritaban. -¡Yune! Y la luz desapareció. Y en su lugar había un chico de ojos celestes como el cielo.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Ángel

Recuerdo que todo era negro. Pero no negro de oscuridad. Sino porque yo no veía nada. Y luego una luz. Fuerte y cegadora. Que me rodeó como un aura.

Me sentí como una pluma. Ligera al viento, sin que nada me molestara, en un cómodo silencio, levemente interrumpido por esas horribles voces chillonas y molestas diciendo "¡ven! ¡ven! ¡aquí se esta mejor!" que yo ignoraba olímpicamente. En ese vacío lleno de luz, donde no había nada, me sentía segura, protegida.

Pero...

¿Qué hacía antes de estar aquí?

Tenía borrosos recuerdos de haber sido más que una pluma en medio del cosmos. Ser mas. Sentir mas. Sufrir mas. Disfrutar más.

Pero no podía recordarlo. Aunque lo intentara mil y una veces, no podía. Era lejano y cercano a la vez. Como una brisa perfumada que quieres volver a aspirar.

Pero en algún momento del espacio-tiempo en mi pequeño pero adorado mundo, algo comenzó a penetrar. Eran las voces. Y ahora tenían formas oscuras que manchaban mi luz protectora. Sus chillidos de llamado eran cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos. Algo me atraía a hacerles caso. Pero me negué a renunciar a mi paraíso y luche contra mi propio ser para no dejarme llevar, acallando las voces lo más que podía. Y entonces...

-Yune...

Una voz potente, mas potente que cualquiera, ahuyentó a las bestias.

-Ame...

La luz se volvió aún más intensa mientras las palabras recorrían mi cuerpo como hormigas.

Yune ¿Ese es mi nombre?

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Nunca me puse a pensar en si tendría nombre o al menos alguna identificación. Pero ya no era nada. Ahora era Yune.

Me volví un revoltijo de pensamientos, pasando como imágenes irreconocibles frente a mi. Pero a la vez... tan añoradas.

Algo cálido se posó en mi, marcándome profundamente.

-¡Ame!

La voz me jaló hacia afuera con una fuerza impresionante, mientras veía como mi paz y calma se me iban de las manos y pasaba por un callejón oscuro mientras la voz me jalaba. Me encerró en un vacío. Sentía como me movía, como alguien me movía a su antojo. Me sentí razgando, cortando, rompiendo. Pero aún no podía ver nada. Simplemente sentirlo.

-Muy bien, Yune.

Y de nuevo una fuerza me agarró hacia afuera.

Y ahi fue que sentí el viento.

Un viento suave y frío, de algo que yo recordaba como noche. Sentí mi peso y como mi piel chocaba contra el duro suelo. Abrí los ojos.

Lo veía todo nublado. Como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Pestañeé varias veces mientras me adaptaba a los colores en la penumbra. Moví instintivamente mis manos para verlas. Podía sentirlas temblar. Todo mi cuerpo tiritaba con frío. Que extraño era sentir aquello...de nuevo.

Me abracé a mi cuerpo, conteniendo algo de calor, mientras caía al suelo.

¿Quién...

Mire hacia arriba.

...me había hecho esto?

Un joven. Un hombre. Una persona. Sentía como mis emociones se arremolinaban en mi corazón. El se agachó junto a mi. Pude ver sus ojos claros y brillantes. Lloraba. Y algo me decía que lloraba por mí.

-Yune... -me dió un abrazo. Se quedó asi un rato y luego se separó. Se sacó la chaqueta negra y me la puso sobre los hombros. Yo estaba como "¿Qué?" y no comprendía nada.

Luego ví dos siluetas mas ademas de el chico de cabello negro azulado. Un chico rubio que me miraba mal y una chica morena que me miraba aliviada. Miré a mi alrededor. Un callejón apenas iluminado por la lámpara que colgaba sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé mirando fijamente la brillante luz hasta que me dolieron los ojos. Miré mi cuerpo, envuelto en un kimono blanco que marcaba mis senos y mi cintura. Toqué mi cabello. Era suave, lacio y me llegaba hasta el hombro, lo miré. Era blanco. Toqué todo mi cuerpo, sin poder creerlo aún.

Era tan irreal.

Creo que quedé un poco ensimismada, ya que el chico me tocó el hombro y me zarandeó.

-¿Estas bien, Yune?

Lo miré. No lo sabía.

-Tengo frío -fue lo primero que dije en ese momento.

-Ten -dijo la chica mientras me pasaba unas sandalias y medias. Miré mis pies yahi recién sentí como se congelaban.

Los tomé y me los puse sin decir nada. Miré de nuevo al chico, esperando que al menos se presentara. No confiaba en ninguno, y menos en el rubio que ahora me había dado la espalda.

-Te preguntaras quien soy ¿no? -dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida- Pues yo, que te he puesto el nombre de Yune, soy -hizo una pose- El gran ¡Yato-sama!

Lo miré incrédula ¿Un Dios? ¿Me dió nombre?

-A mi solo me pareces un chico raro -le dije cruda e inocentemente. Su pecho se desinchó.

-Soy Iki Hiyori -dijo la chica mientras me tomaba la mano- Es un gusto Yune.

-Igual para mi, gracias por el calzado -respondí miradola a los ojos, me comenzaba a agradar.

Yato lloriqueaba en una esquina, asi que me acerqué al rubio.

-¿Y tu? -pregunté a la penumbra.

Se dió vuelta. Sus ojos brillaban rojos como el fuego.

-Yukine -respondió secamente- el shinki de Yato.

En eso sentí la mano de Yato sobre mi hombro.

-No deberías sentir eso, Yukine. Es malo para mi -dijo serio. El otro respondió "Tch"

-Yukine esta un poco molesto porque ya no es el unico shinki -dijo Hiyori acercandose y abrazando a Yukine. El se sonrojó.

-Tu también seras mi shinki a partir de ahora -Yato sonrió y apretó con cariño mi brazo.

¿Shinki?

¿Qué mierda es eso?

Y ahi estaba yo.

En medio del grupo caminando con sandalias en kimono, junto a un chico raro, otro de pesimo humor y una tercera aliviada.

Yo ni podía definir como me sentía.

Llegamos a un templo que funcionaba de casa y puesto de comida. Adentro, alrededor de una mesita, tomaba té un hombre enorme y miraba algunas revistas una chica tarareando. Ella alzó la mirada sonriendo al vernos.

-¡Hiyorin, Yato-chan, Yuki! -nos dijo mientras se abalanzaba a Hiyori.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos? -me miró- ¿Y ella?

-Nos fue bien, lo derrotamos en un corte gracias a Yuki -dijo Yato mientras le desaordenaba el pelo al chico, que se molestó- y ella es mi nueva shinki,Yune.

-¡Bienvenida Yune! -dijo la chica de pelo rosado separandose de Hiyori, me tomó de las manos- ¡Eres muy linda! Yo soy Daikoku, una diosa ¡Como Yato-chan! -y se abalanzó sobre Yato.

Traté deforzar una sonrisa. Todos eran amables, pero las cosas eran muy repentinas. Aún no me acostumbraba a tener pies y ya conocía a 5 personas completamente salidas de quien sabe donde. Decidí que tenía que dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanté y miré hacia las escaleras, volví a mirar la escena. Yato molestaba a Yukine señalando sus errores ortográficos mientras a duras penas Hiyori trataba de callarlo para corregir correctamente el dictado que había dado al chico. Miré con detenimiento al rubio. La marca de su nombre estaba medio oculta por la remera holgada gris que traía puesta. Yato me lo había explicado en el camino.

-Esa marca no solo te da nombre, sino que indica que yo soy tu maestro, debes enorgullecerte de tenerla y protegerla -en ese momento un gato cruzó la calle, observé como se alejaba, al igual que Yato. Continuó- Cada vez que te conviertas en arma te llamaré por el nombre de Ame... aunque... no eres exactamente un arma -sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué soy entonces? -la cosa me inquietaba.

Me sacudió el pelo, que se volvió un revoltijo ya que es muy lacio, sonriendome.

-Averigualo la próxima, ya estaras conciente -me dió unas palmaditas en la espada- igual no todos los shinkis son armas, no te preocupes. Volviendo al tema del nombre, nunca te pongas otro cuando ya tienes uno en el cuerpo -me miró seriamente- o te volverás una errante.

-¿Una errante? -pregunté yo- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Los errantes son la escorias entre los shinkis, no te fies de ninguno -su mirada se dirigió a algun punto en la oscuridad y quedó callado. No le hice más preguntas.

Pero ahora tenía un montón que hacerle. Miré mi hombro. Allí estaba mi dichosa marca. Miré de nuevo a Yukine, y justo se fijó en mi, sus ojos vigilantes me lanzaban una mirada punzante, celosa. Traté de apartar la mirada, como si simplemente se hubiera cruzado en el, y comenzé a subir los escalones. Pero aún podía sentir sus ojos en mi nuca.

Corrí la puerta y entré al cuarto en penumbras. La cerré y me senté en el suelo, junto a la ventana, y la abrí. La luz de la luna inundó el lugar. Me recosté sobre el marco y dejé que el viento me acariciara la cara mientras ponía la mente en blanco. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar. Tan distante a aquél clima de abajo. Todos eran amables, pero lejanos. Sentía que había algo que debía recordar. Quería volver a mi pequeño mundo, estar sola de nuevo. En eso me vino algo a la mente. Un punto de luz, otro, y otro. Luz naranja, roja, azul, roja, gritos,calor. Me dolieron las piernas y mi mente me martilleaba el cerebro, me costo respirar y sentí la garganta seca..y...luego ya nada. Estaba de nuevo en la fría habitación.

En eso se abrió la puerta. Pegué un salto que casi me hizo volar por la ventana.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! -dijo Hiyori junto al borde de la puerta- solo subí a despedirme.

La miré asustada, mi mente trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Ella se acercó a mi y me puso una mano sobre el hombro. Me estremecí ante el contacto y la sacó rapidamente.

-Espero que te encuentres a gusto aqui -dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Yo trate de sonreir, pero creo que me salió una mueca.

-Todos son muy amables -mi voz se escuchó baja y pobre, incluso temblorosa- Gracias.

-No debes desconfiar de Yato, realmente espera llevarse bien contigo -me miró algo preocupada- tuvo sus deslices con Yukine, y espera poder comenzar bien contigo. Esta emocionado por tener dos shinkis, sobre todo uno como tu -volvió a sonreir- Nos vemos mañana.

Y agitando la mano, se marchó hacia las escaleras.

Sonreí un poco en la oscuridad. Algo más calmada, volví a la ventana, y me recosté. Hay al menos dos personas a las que les importo, pense, no debería fallarles.

Y al rato me dormí.

Me despertó el contacto de unas manos que me colocaban una manta.

-Oh, te desperté -dijo Yato a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y me llevé las manos a los ojos, frotandolos.

-¿Eh? -dije aún dormida.

-Es que te encontre durmiendo asi y te ibas a enfermar -se rascó tras la oreja, algo avergonzado- Veras, solo tenemos dos futones, puedes dormir en el sofá, mañana te conseguiremos uno.

Asentí con torpeza y me levanté con la manta a los hombros caminando hasta el sofá y tumbandome en el.

-Buenas noches -dijo el mientras se acomodaba en el futón.

-Buenas noches -dije medio dormida- y... gracias.

Pude ver su sonrisa antes de quedar dormida de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Goomeeen! a todos los que siguen esta serie, no he podido subir capitulos por el colegio (y por que la "inspiración" no me llega) tratare de subir mas seguido. Otra vez perdon y espero que sigan la serie aunque sea tan lerda. **

-¡Arriba Yuneeeee! ¡Yukineeeee!

Pegué un brinco de la cama y caí al suelo. Hice gestos de dolor mientras me paraba y miraba con odio al jubiloso Yato rompebolas que nos agitaba la campanilla para levantarnos. Ya van tres dias nada mas que llevo aqui y me sientos fatal. Aunque es cierto que los shinkis no necesitamos comer, este vacío en el estómago es insoportable. Y el muy maldito me ignora olimpicamente cuando le pido comida. ARRRGGGHHH... no, no fue un gruñido, es el sonido de mi estómago.

Me acercó y le arranco la campanilla de la mano. Al diablo que sea un dios, sobre todo cuando estoy recién levantada, soy muy irracible. Lo descubrí el segundo día, cuando medio dormida le grite a Hiyori, que me sacudía para levantarme "¡LA PUTA MADRE, QUE NO VES QUE HOY ES DOMINGO!?". Desde eso me tiene algo de miedo, supongo que por el drastico cambio de personalidad.

Como sea, me acerco al baño y me lavo la cara, mirando mi reflejo. El cristal me devuelve los ojos rojizos achinados, el pelo blanco echo bolsa y las legañas molestas por mis pestañas. Me lavo mejor con algo de jabón mientras se acerca Yukine. No me dirije ni una palabra, es mas, no me habla nunca. Debido a que es el shinki guía de Yato y este quiere volverse un dios de la fortuna, siempre andan muy ocupados en sus asuntos, mientras ne quedo trabajando de medio tiempo con Kofuku y Daikoku. Me siento algo excluida, pero no quiero hacerle la contra. Y es que solo es arisco conmigo.

Suspiro y termino de enjuagarme la boca, y cuando estoy por salir hacia la cocina Yato me llama.

-¡Yune! -dice contento- Hoy quiero que nos acompañes.

-Ah... -miro de reojo a Yuki, que nos escucha y mira.

-Quiero que nos ayudes, hoy hacemos la campaña de purificación del parque de la ciudad -me sonríe ampliamente y mira a Yukine- y tu Yuki, vas a ser su mentor.

Basta con decir que Yukine casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba por escupir.

-Bien -digo no muy segura. Miro a Yukine. Pero el ya se marcha hacia abajo.

El desayuno pasa sin muchas novedades y para las 10 nos disponemos a ir al parque.

-¡Bien chicos, suerte! -Dice Kofuku mientras agita la mano cuando salimos.

-Bien Yato -dice Yukine sacando una lista- Hay varios ayakashi que estan molestando a la gente de forma anormal, al parecer hay un ente muy fuerte que los atrae, hubieron varios suicidios y asesinatos...

Se la pasan hablando de tácticas y movimientos, mientras yo, sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de excluimiento, miro a la gente con curiosdad. Es increíble ver al mundo desde mi perspectiva. Toda esa gente trabaja, estudia, tiene familia, pasados... pero sobre todo, envejecen. Por ello deben vivir al maximo sus dias, pues nunca saben cuando se les acabaran. Siento una horrible sensación en el `pecho y me entran ganas de llorar al ver a una pequeña vestida de negro, una fantasmita, sentada en una esquina cubierta de flores. Tan joven... como Yukine y yo.

Sacudo la cabeza y miro para otro lado, y me percato de que Yato me mira seriamente. Nuestros ojos se encuentran e internamente le pido perdón. Se que no debo pensar cosas que me pongan triste, le hacen mal, pero no es facil cuando ves la linea entre la vida y la muerte.

Por fin llegamos al parque. Todo tiene una atmósfera pesada y la gente va con la mirada triste y pensativa. Los ayakashi estan por doquier, en sus hombros, a sus pies, susurrando cosas. Yato me explico que aquel mundo especial mio era lo que me mantenía pura, y que esos bichos estaban tratando de llevarme con ellos cuando Yato me volvió shinki, salvandome.

Yato agarra un pequeño ayakashi con la mano y lo estruja entre sus dedos. El monstruo se derrite como plastilina.

-Bien, creo que tenemos trabajo para rato, ¿Eh chicos?

Me mira con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Estas lista para ver tu forma shinki? -dice con emoción.

Asiento nerviosamente y sonrio a la ves. La verdad tenía mucha curisidad y no podía aguantarme las ganas.

-¡Bien! ¡Sekki, Ame!

Nuestros nombres empiezan a brillar, se despegan de nuestra piel y nos envuelve. Es una sensacion estraña, como si un monton de alquitran frío te envolviera, doblara y diera forma, no dolía, es mas, sientes adrenalina y un revoloteo en el estomago. Cuando para, me encuentro como en mi cabeza, veo todo a mi alrededor, pero como que desde el interior de una caverna. Miro mi forma y mis ojos se agrandan como platos. Es mu cuerpo, mi cabello, mis manos y mis piernas. Pero dos grandes alas salen de mi espalda y las siento agitarse.

-¡Woah! -grito con euforia mientras doy aleteos como para levantar vuelo.

-Sip, eres un ángel -sonríe Yato con las dos espadas bendecidas en sus manos, listo para el ataque- ¿Lista?

-¡Si! -me sentía euforica y lista para todo.

Pego un salto que me eleva y me lanzo en picada hacia uno de los ayakashi, y con una patada lo aparto de hombro de una mujer. Saco la daga que instintivamente se que tengo en la cintura y desgarro en el aire. Una ráfaga de viento lo corta en dos y lo purifica al instante. Me miro las manos asombrada. Yato aplaude a lo lejos.

-Eres buena -sonríe mientras desgarra a otro ayakashi que se le abalanza.

Un orgullo asciende por mi pecho y ataco a otro monstruo, y otro y otro. Yato me da instrucciones y trabajamos en conjunto, cuidandonos las espaldas. Lo levanto en el aire y le doy impulso para el desgarre de uno grande. Chocamos las palmas cuando se purifica.

Finalmente, despues de media hora, terminamos.

-Yukine, Yune -dice Yato y volvemos a nuestra forma humana.

Miro sonriendo a Yuki, siento que hicimos un gran trabajo en equipo y mis mejillas se sonrojan de la emoción. Pero el me dedica una mirada de odio, sus ojos rojos chispean y siento que podría matarme con la mirada. Dejo de sonreir y miro hacia otro lado, triste y sintiéndome horrible de nuevo. Yato nota la tensión en el aire y trata de alegrarnos pasando sus brazos por encima de nuestros hombros.

-Eso estuvo bien hecho, ¿no es así, chicos?

-Fue genial -comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad lo estuvo.

El me corresponde la sonrisa. Yukine solo se aparta y se para.

-Comprare algo de tomar -dice y mira a Yato- Tienes razón, buen trabajo.

Se alejó hacia las tiendas y yo mire al suelo, es claro que le caigo horrible.

Yato posa una mano en mi hombro y me da un abrazo. Levanto la mirada.

-¿Por qué me odia? -le pregunté afligida.

-Ha de ser la edad -suspiró- no te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello, donde pequeñas manchas oscuras le empezaron a salir.

-Al menos eso espero -le escuché susurrar, casi para si mismo.


End file.
